


Pity

by BlackWolfFire



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Gen, One Shot, Rewrite coming soon promise, cross posted on tumblr, short and random
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-09 09:49:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16447550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackWolfFire/pseuds/BlackWolfFire
Summary: “Why are you still here?” The fire in the hero’s eyes had been extinguished, the venom in their words washed away. Their anger at the villain, their once-brightly-burning passion that had only brought them needless suffering, all of it was gone. The hero’s voice instead was cold, dead, so far from what they used to be.The villain didn’t respond, only ran their eyes over the hero’s limp, pale body with a predatory gaze that had once made the hero’s blood run cold. Now the hero didn’t even notice. All the hero noticed was the villain still standing there, still wanting to take and take and take, even when the hero had nothing left to give.“Get the fuck out of here!”Still no response, only a slight gleam of amusement in the villain’s eyes at the hero’s outburst. The hero slumped back against the wall, defeated, because even that small flash of emotion took more than the hero had.“Why are you still here?” The hero’s voice was softer now, their hands shaking in the darkness. “I don’t have anything left for you to take.”“Oh, darling.” The villain was beside the hero in an instant, forcing them to meet their eyes. “There is always something else to take.”





	Pity

**Author's Note:**

> This will be re written

Virgil felt like screaming. For days, the villain had held him here, alone, cold, hungry, abandoned. And still he refused to let him go. It was, needless to say, infuriating. “Why are you still here?” The fire in Virgil’s eyes had been extinguished, the venom in his words washed away. His anger at the villain, their once-brightly-burning passion that had only brought them needless suffering, all of it was gone. his voice instead was cold, dead, so far from what it used to be.

The villain didn’t respond, only ran their eyes over the hero’s limp, pale body with a predatory gaze that had once made Virgil's blood run cold. Now, he didn’t even notice. All the hero noticed was the villain still standing there, still wanting to take and take and take, even when he had nothing left to give. “Get the fuck out of here!” he hissed weakly, swatting at him as if his pathetic attempts would have any affect on the stronger man before him.

Still no response, only a slight gleam of amusement in the villain’s eyes at Virgil's outburst. He slumped back against the wall, defeated, because even that small flash of emotion took more than Virgil had. He was drained after such a long time here. Time was meaningless.

“Why are you still here?” His voice was softer now, his hands shaking in the darkness. “I don’t have anything left for you to take," he said, voice dropping as his strength left him again, adrenaline rush dissipated. The villain looked at him with something that Virgil might have once been tempted to call pity...if it had been anyone else. But he knew better now. And he knew better than any that Roman Prince did not stoop to something as weak as pity.

Virgil closed his eyes, waiting for the torture to begin anew.


End file.
